Devices for squeezing liquids out of mop coverings while mounted on a holder are known to the prior art. In particular, such devices are being used for what are essentially rectangular mop holders and coverings.
As a rule, the devices comprise two press jaws between which the mop covering is squeezed while mounted on the holder. The press jaws can move between an open position and a closed position in which the actual squeezing is performed. To this end, the prior art avails itself of devices that consist of two press jaws that are shaped so as to be essentially identical and symmetrical with respect to each other, so that a mop covering mounted on a mop holder can be squeezed on both sides of the mop holder.
Such a device is described in DE-9 416 565.3 U1. The device comprises two press jaws, each of which is mounted by means of four pins in grooves provided for this purpose in the bucket. For one of the press jaws, the grooves provided to guide the press jaws extend parallel to the introduction direction of the bucket along its inner wall. The other press jaw is guided by appropriately shaped grooves along a curved track, so that, given a downward movement in the introduction direction of the wiping mop with the mounted mop covering, it will follow a curved track. The track is shaped in such a manner that the second press jaw, which in its initial state, i.e. in the open condition, is situated at an angle with respect to the first press jaw, will rotate in the direction towards the first press jaw until it eventually comes to be parallel to it, where the mop holder with the mounted mop covering will come to lie between the two press jaws. Each of the press jaws is provided with openings, so that the liquid squeezed out can readily flow away. Furthermore, the press jaws are also provided with raised parts that likewise serve to improve the squeezing process. In order to initiate the movement of the press jaws, each of the press jaws is provided with a supporting bracket at right angles to the direction of motion of the mop holder against which the mop holder is pressed when being introduced thus initiating the downward motion.
In the case of this device, which is arranged in a receptacle for the accommodation of cleaning liquid, the entire squeezing force has to be applied by the user exerting mechanical pressure force onto the supporting brackets. Moreover, when the mop holder is withdrawn from the device, there is a danger that the device will get wedged, in which case considerable force will have to be used to free the mop holder.
Another device for the squeezing of liquid-absorbing wiper bodies is described in DE 9 409 601.5 U1. Also this device comprises two essentially plate-shaped press jaws together forming a V when they are in their open position. One of the two press jaws is fixed firmly to L-shaped tubes and cannot move, while the other of the two press jaws is movably supported on the L-shaped tubes. A foot pedal situated between the L-shaped tubes is linked to the mobile press jaw by means of a connecting element, so that operation of the foot pedal causes the movable press jaw to move towards the first fixed press jaw and to be pressed against it. The press jaws are also provided with openings. Additionally, wringing rollers are mounted on their upper ends. Using an appropriate U-bracket, the entire device can be attached to a bucket.
Since the first of the press jaws is in an oblique and fixed position, a mop holder with a mounted mop covering will likewise have to be introduced and squeezed in this oblique position. on the one hand, this is disadvantageous as regards the removal of the dirty water and, on the other hand, as regards the handling of the mop holder by the user. Lastly, the device described in DE 9 409 601.5 U1 significantly projects above the upper edge of the bucket, which implies the danger that the user or accessories employed by him will become entangled with the structure, so that under certain circumstances the entire bucket with the dirty water will be tilted over. Lastly, the guidance of the displacement mechanism mounted in the tubes implies the danger that this mechanism will get stuck, so that an opening or closing of the press jaws becomes only possible by the exertion of a force. Moreover, the transfer of force is not enhanced by means of a lever, so that the entire squeezing force has to be provided directly by the user.